Kuroko no XY
by Calico Neko
Summary: Short fic collections of Kuroko & various male. Because this month is Kuroko's time. Chapter 13: 6th (Kuroko & Mayuzumi). Warning: slash, crack. Final summary: Because Kuroko's time is almost over. It's time to go home, with Mayuzumi.
1. Senpai (Kuroko x Hyuga)

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Senpai**** (Kuroko x Hyuga)  
By: Calico Neko  
**

**This chapter is for Kuro****Hyu's Day** (11/4)

* * *

Okay, what's with this situation? Can his face become redden than this? No, this is wrong. This is totally not right. He, Hyuga Junpei, the captain whose seniority is high, gets a sudden confession from one of his member. The worst case is, Kuroko, his junior from this Seirin High, who has confessed to Hyuga.

It's only the two of them inside the locker room, when suddenly Kuroko pushes Seirin's captain to the corner of the room. Hyuuga is half naked because he's in his half way to wear his Seirin uniform. Too close, Hyuga can see the bead of sweat from the tip of Kuroko's nose, he can feel Kuroko's hot temperature, even he can smell Kuroko's perfume.

"Ku-kuroko, what are you doing?" Hyuga never knows his voice can be this tremble. This is not a so senior to behave!

However, Kuroko doesn't say anything. He only leans forward while caressing Hyuga's bare chest.

"Junpei-_senpai_'s skin is so smooth.."

Hyuga's ears are totally tricking him. Kuroko, he can't be that husky when speaking, right? And that Junpei-_senpai_, did Hyuga hear it right?

"Kuroko, this is not funny. Get off me! I'll-"

Hyuga has to cut his word when in sudden, Kuroko takes a move and then gives him he hug. Once again, a hug! Kuroko's face is on his chest, Kuroko's arms are wrapping his upper half, and his breaths, Kuroko's breaths are tickling Hyuga's nipple!

'_Calm down, Junpei. Kuroko is the most polite person, he can't-_'

Again, his inner side has to cut the thought when Kuroko, in sudden and without a notice, gives a freaking hickey on Hyuga's chest. It becomes red instantly. Hyuga flinches. He never experienced this kind of situation before. How somebody else marked him, it's...

"Kuroko, I'll take you home!" says the frightening Hyuga.

However, Kuroko tightens his embracement. Still in his husky voice, Kuroko whispers, "I wanna be with you, just for today, Junpei-_senpai_." Kuroko lifts up his face so Hyuga can see his baby blue eyes, staring at him. Hyuga doesn't know why, but he drowns deeply into those 'sea'. Kuroko looks fragile, but also looks so beautiful and cute. Hyuga's face becomes red.

"Okay, but, don't give me another hickey." Hyuga smiles to himself for behaving as a good senior.

Burying his face into Hyuga's chest, Kuroko mumbles, "Yes. And Junpei-_senpai_, please forget this day, because tomorrow, you'll forget this moment."

After saying that, pitch dark is surrounding them.

"Because today, Junpei-_senpai_ is mine..."

* * *

**This fic will be my collection of Kuroko x Various since this month is Kuroko's time to 'shine'. I'm so sorry, but I think it will be a collection of crack/unusual pairing. I want to give a chance for the others too, so please don't kill me. Hope I can update it daily.**  
**Thank you for reading!**  
**And for 11/5, please choose: Izuki, Kimura, Moriyama, Fukui, Mayuzumi (Rakuzan player)**


	2. Rain (Kuroko x Moriyama)

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rain (Kuroko x Moriyama)  
By: Calico Neko  
**

**This chapter is for Kuro****Mori's Day** (11/5)

* * *

Moriyama loves rain so much, because thanks to its, he can see the girls' bra.

"_Kami-sama_, thank you so much for giving me these eyes. Thank you for giving me a Heaven- Ouch!"

Kuroko pisses off. Moriyama has him already and he still looks for the others?! Girls?!

"Tetsuya, why- _Ittai_!" Another scream from the raven boy.

Kuroko is probably weak, but his elbow, is can't be called as one.

"It's your fault, Yoshitaka-_san_. You saw the girls when I was near you." Kuroko pouts, making the Yoshitaka guy kisses his precious, on the lips, in public.

"Ouch!" Another elbowing from Kuroko. "I'm sorry, okay. But you know me, right? I can't resist their beauty." Seeing the angry face of Kuroko, Moriyama adds, "But you're the most beauty in this whole universe. Don't worry. Okay, dear?" Kuroko's face becomes red hearing the 'dear' word.

It's always like this. It's always his Yoshitaka who comforts him, teases him, making him flustered with his sweet words.

"But I think Yoshitaka-_san_ is the most beauty."

Kuroko has to hold his ignite pass when Moriyama replies, "Of course I am!"

Kuroko sighs. He knows it will be a big failure if he's only saying 'beauty'.

"Yoshitaka-_san_, may I borrow your phone?" asks Kuroko.

"Hmm, okay, but for what?" asks Moriyama as he picks out his cellphone from his bag. Fortunately, it doesn't get wet like his body.

Kuroko doesn't say anything. He presses the buttons from Moriyama's phone. After finding the camera program, Kuroko aims the lens to Moriyama's face, taking the picture of the wet Moriyama.

"Tetsuya, why were you-"

Kuroko cuts Moriyama's words by giving him a quick peck on his lips.

"After you arrived at home, don't forget to send this picture to your computer. Please save it and use it as the wallpapers," says Kuroko bluntly as he gives the phone back to the owner.

"Why-" Kuroko cuts again his words, now by giving a long smooch on the other lips.

"I'm not finished yet, Yoshitaka-_san_," said in a cold voice. "After that, print out this picture and please don't be wrong with the size. It has to be in the 2R size, make it double, with one of them have to be posted to my house's address."

"Why don't-"

"Directly to my house, in the closed envelope," Moriyama nods. "The other one, please insert it to your wallet. Did you understand, Yoshitaka-_san_?" Kuroko looks so dangerous right now, so Moriyama can only nods repeatedly.

"But I still don't understand, Tetsuya. What're the pictures for? And look at me! I'm soaked! Besides, I can see my face through my mirror and you can see mine directly and closely, no?"

Kuroko nods and smiles. Softening his voice, Kuroko replies, "Yes, but it will be different. Your picture on the wallpaper, in your wallet, and the one that you have to send to me, are for reminding us." Silence for several seconds. "I'll put your picture in my wallet. And every time I opened it, I could see... an angel can get wet too." Moriyama still confused but his face has become red.

Kuroko takes his step while hiding his smile. After giving another kiss on the taller lips, Kuroko says, "Don't forget, every time you see your reflection, an angel is staring back at you. And I'll wait for the picture, Yoshitaka-_san_. See you tomorrow."

Moriyama stiffs at his place. He can only focus on his temperature that has been higher a moment ago. Even he forgets that his Tetsuya is walking home under the rain, without an umbrella.

Just for once, Kuroko wants to be the one who makes his precious flustered. And this time, his mission is succeed.

* * *

**3 voices for both Moriyama and Izuki. Sorry for deciding Moriyama.**  
**Thank you for reading and sorry for the mistakes!**

**For 11/6, please choose: Koganei, Haizaki, Wakamatsu, Mibuchi  
**


	3. Aniki (Kuroko x Mibuchi)

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Aniki (Kuroko x Mibuchi)  
By: Calico Neko  
**

**This chapter is for Kuro****Mibu's Day** (11/6)

**Warning: spoiler from 236Q**

* * *

Kuroko heard it right. He's not that deaf to listening his Mibuchi-_senpai_, his Reo-_nee_, was calling Hyuga's name as "Junpei-_otouto_".

Kuroko is sulking. Well, kind of like a girl because he looks cute in that pouty face. However, that's not the problem. The problem is... "You make me sad, Reo-_san_."

Mibuchi doesn't know what to say. However, he knows this problem is coming from him. He had done something wrong to his Tet-_chan_, but... "What have I done, Tet-_chan_? I'm sorry If I make you sad, but please tell me what my fault is. I'll do anything to make you forgive me. I'll kiss your feet if you want me to."

That's too exaggerate, of course, because Kuroko's response is, "That's pissed me off more."

Mibuchi smiles sadly since this is Kuroko's first time to show his cute angry face. Seeing the pouty lips of Kuroko, his inner side says, '_I want to kiss those cherries..._'. But, remembering the ignite pass that he had seen, he buries that thought.

"Then tell me, Tet-_chan_. I won't know my mistake if you don't want telling me, right?" Mibuchi begs. If we looked closely, his black haired was shining, from the sweats of frighten.

Crossing his arms, Kuroko states, "You said Junpei-_otouto_ to Hyuga-_senpai_, but you called me Tet-_chan_."

"So... you are jealous?" That's not a question, of course. Mibuchi just points out his mind.

Silence for around a minute because for that minute is used by Kuroko to control his voice, to say...

"Yes, I am jealous!" Mibuchi would find it the happiest moment ever if his Tet-_chan_ didn't use that evil yet cold voice. "How could you say the other's name with a lovey-dovey tone when you had me?"

"Oh, that time was a joke, Tet-_chan_. Jun- eh, I mean Hyuga is not my type."

"That's not the problem." Mibuchi backs off because he has to admit, Kuroko looks like Mibuchi's captain right now. Dark evil aura is coming from his tiny figure, somewhat frightening him.

Almost tripped by his own intonation, Mibuchi replies, "So, you want me to call you Tetsuya-_otouto_?"

Mibuchi thought Kuroko would say _yes_. On the contrary, Kuroko says, "No. Call me Tetsuya _aniki_, or we'll break up."

Yup, thanks to his own fault, Tet-_chan_ has died, replaced by Tetsuya _aniki_.

"But I'm the older here..."

* * *

**I'm sorry for the shorty one. And I'm kinda perplexed, did Mibuchi call Hyuga as -chan or -otouto? Well, I prefer the otouto.  
Thank you for reading and sorry for the mistakes!**

**For 11/7, please choose: Kiyoshi, Susa, Hayama, Ogiwara (not sure with him since 7 is his junior high number)  
**


	4. Kiss (Kuroko x Hayama)

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Kiss (Kuroko x Hayama)  
By: Calico Neko  
**

**This chapter is for Kuro****Haya's Day** (11/7)

* * *

Kuroko feels envious every time he sees a couple sharing a passionate kiss for each other. It's not like he's a pervert to see the other's business. It's just because he wants to have the passionate kiss too. A hot, wet, full of lust, and more importantly can make him see the 'white'. He wants doing that so much, with his Hayama, if only...

"_Ittai_!"

Another _ittai_ was coming from Kuroko's mouth. It's his fifth times for this day alone, it hasn't counted with the previous days. It always liked that. Every time he shared a passionate kiss with the too energetic boy, he would feel the pain on his lips and tongue.

Their little problem is causing by Hayama, of course. If only he didn't have that tooth (pointing his left fang), Kuroko's lips and tongue would always be fine.

"Kotarou-_kun_, my lip is bleeding again. And I think it's on the same place," states Kuroko while licking his lips. It's salty from the blood.

Hayama's exaggerate respond is only making Kuroko dizzy.

"Eh?! But I didn't bite your lips, Tetsuya! You felt my tongue inside you, right? I swear I did it more gently!"

"Then why it could be like this, Kotarou-_kun_?" asks Kuroko as he presses his lips with a handkerchief. It stains with the blood already.

"Let me see." Hayama sees the bleeding part. His next respond is, "_Kami-sama_! Tetsuya's delicious part became red!" Kuroko almost gives an ignite pass to his teeth. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to hurt you."

Probably Hayama is feeling guilty because he licks, almost sucking, Kuroko's lips until the blood clean from those cherry parts.

Licking and sucking, and yeah, Kuroko is kind of liking it. Without a notice, his arms have been wrapping to the taller's neck. With his act, Kuroko's lips will surely be fine, safe from that fang.

"Kotarou-_kun_," Kuroko gasps repeatedly as his arms still clinging onto his partner in love's neck, "A kiss is good, but for our case, let's have a lick instead." Hayama can't hide his wide smile. Leaning forward to do lick again, Kuroko gives his final state, "But we still have to do something with your canine. Licking is not enough. And what if you bit my other part?"

Hayama nodded before starting their new way of kissing.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and sorry for the mistakes!**

**For 11/8, please choose: mitobe, miyaji, kobori, nebuya  
**


	5. Cold (Kuroko x Mitobe)

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

******Cold (Kuroko x Mitobe)**  
By: Calico Neko  


**This chapter is for Kuro****Mito's Day** (11/8)

* * *

His body feels so light, however he can't move even though he wanted to. Dizzy, blurry, the coughing, ah... it's the worst day for the oldest son of Mitobe. His name is Rinnosuke, and yes, for the first time ever, he gets what we call, cold.

"Rin-_nii_, I 've made you porridge. Please eat," says, or for more precisely, orders his sister.

"..." Mitobe shakes his head, showing he don't want to eat. "..."

"But, Rin-_nii_, you won't get better if you don't eat anything."

"..." again, shaking his head and smiling.

"_Moo_... Rin-_nii_ is so stubborn! Okay, I'll call my ultimate weapon."

Mitobe was almost falling from his bed when in sudden move, his sister took off his phone from the table.

"I'll call Tetsu-_nii_!"

"...!" the silent "no!" didn't give any respond from Mitobe's sister.

When his sister said, "Tetsu-_nii_, Rin-_nii_ is having a cold. Could you come?", Mitobe really wanted to kill himself.

Mitobe thought the calling was only a joke. Unfortunately, it is not. Just in a half hour, Kuroko has arrived to his house and Mitobe can see him right infront of his eyes, standing while showing his flat but worried face.

"Why you didn't tell me about your condition, Rinnosuke-kun?" asks Kuroko, almost yelling if he didn't remember that he's a Kuroko.

"..." Mitobe only shows his crying doggy expression.

"What are you saying, Rinnosuke-_kun_?" asks Kuroko, now in high pitch tone, "How can you said 'don't worry about me' to me. So, you wanted to say that we're dating for nothing?" Kuroko yells at him like mother.

"...!" another "no!" expression is showed again on his face, and it's just making him more dizzy. "..."

Kuroko sighs. His Rinnosuke-_kun_ is always be like this, being a stubborn _Onii-chan_. On Kuroko's mind, Rinnosuke always claimed himself as the most responsible brother for his siblings and friends. When he got sick like this, he didn't need any help from the others, including his Tetsuya.

"I don't want to hear anything again," states Kuroko as he grabs the bowl full of hot porridge from the table, "You are our beloved brother. Please don't make us sad by saying you don't need our cares. What if the illness became worse?"

"...!"

"Yes, your siblings and I will cry. For now, please eat. It's Mitobe's porridge, I'm sure it tastes good."

"..." Mitobe nods and smiles, as he opens his mouth to receive the meal, from Kuroko's mouth.

In the end, both Mitobe and Kuroko are full.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and sorry for the mistakes!**

**For 11/9, please choose: Tsuchida, Sakurai, Nakamura  
**


	6. Sorry (Kuroko x Sakurai)

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

******Sorry (Kuroko x Sakurai)**  
By: Calico Neko  


**This chapter is for Kuro****Saku's Day** (11/9)

* * *

"I sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

In each of his 'Sorry!'s, the mushroom boy would nod for at least twice, didn't know how he could do that without feeling dizzy.

"No. It's fine, Ryo-_kun_. I just-"

His friend, the calmest one than his other friends, tried to calm him down, to no avail

"It's not fine!"

He, Kuroko, flinched in shock when the other, Sakurai, grabbed his thin shoulders with so much strength. Kuroko never knew he could have that kind of 'power', except for...

"It's not fine at all, Tetsuya-_san_! I made you..."

And he started to cry.

Kuroko sighed. He never knew his act could lead into something like this. It's supposed to be their best moment ever, where they could touch in here and there, carres that part and this part, feel each other smooth and warm skin. However, what Kuroko got was a crying teenager and his countless apologize. If Kuroko could speak his mind, he would say 'I'm tired' for him.

"Ryo-_kun_. It's okay. I'm fine, really. It's just a fever. I'll be fine in days."

Kuroko tried to convince his Ryo-_kun_, but well... what he got was a, "I'm so sorry, Tetsuya-_san_!". Yup, another apologize.

"No, it's not your fault, not literally. I-"

"Then it's true, right?" His voice became high. "Your fever was because of me. I made you into this condition. I'm sorry, Tetsuya-_san_. Please kill me- Eh...! You have fever! You can't kill me right now! I'm sorry! I-I'll kill myself for you. Don't worry. I'll do euthanasia, so I won't leave any- Hmff!"

And his long train of blabbering had been stopped, thanks to the fever boy who pulled his hand to give a kiss, fully on his mouth.

"Please stop, Ryo-_kun_. This is not your fault."

"But the fever..." the blunette stopped from talking when he saw Kuroko's flustered face.

"It's my fault. I couldn't take yours, Ryo-_kun_. Inside you were too hot and tight. That's too much for me." A kiss was flying to the crying boy's hand. "That's our first. We have other times to try." Sakurai nodded. "Next time, let's switch position, okay?" Both were smiling for each other.

And they did their second, now with Sakurai as the 'top'. Unfortunately for him; same condition, same experience, and same partner, Sakurai got a fever after being the 'top'.

With the same flustered face, Sakurai could only state, "I'm sorry, Tetsuya-_san_. Inside you were too hot and tight. That's too much for me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for trying to be the 'top'"

Both of them were having a fever after trying to be the 'top'.

So, what they have supposed to do on their trice? Moreover, who'll be the 'top'?

* * *

**Hope you could grasp this chapter. Since this fic is a T-rated, I couldn't give you 'details', sorry. I'd made the KuroKi version (M-rated), and I wanna try with Sakurai, hehehe. But, really, who should be the top between Kuroko and Sakurai?  
Thank you for reading and sorry for the mistakes!**

**For 11/10, please choose: Takao, Hayakawa  
**


	7. Injury (Kuroko x Takao)

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Injury (Kuroko x Takao)  
By: Calico Neko  
**

**This chapter is for Kuro****Taka's Day** (11/10)

* * *

Takao Kazunari couldn't hold his tears anymore.

The red salty of blood was covering his body, and his beloved one...

Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tet-_chan_..." he sobbed as he wiped the blood staining Kuroko's jaw. "Tet-_chan_, please hold on. The ambulance will come soon," Takao begged, probably to no avail. Kuroko panted hard, as if the blunette couldn't grasp the oxygen to fill his lungs with.

Gripping Takao's shirt, Kuroko whispered, "Thanks God you're fine, Takao-_kun_. I'm so happy."

"What are you talking about, Tet-_chan_?! I'm not fine! I couldn't be fine if I'm not with you! Please, don't-"

Takao had to stop his blabbering when he saw Kuroko's breaths. He's panting hard than before, and the worst case was he coughed blood from his mouth.

Takao cried from the deep of his heart. He grabbed Kuroko's hand, gripping it hard just to make sure his Tet-_chan_ was still warm, still next to him, still alive.

"Please, don't leave me..." Takao begged , but what he got was a blood from the said.

"I'm sorry, Takao-_kun_. I think I can't stay by your side anymore. Look at me," In reflect, Takao looked at Kuroko's body. It's not only the blood on his head, but also his arm and his legs were bending into a queer position. Even he could saw the hard white things that filled with calcium, Kuroko's bones. "Takao-_kun_, please take care of Midorima-_kun_. He is just a _tsundere_," Kuroko chocked by his breath.

Takao cried more, louder than before while holding Kuroko's body into his embracement. He couldn't take this, he didn't want this to be happened.

"It's my fault. I should listen to you. Yet I-"

Takao stopped talking, as his Tet-_chan_ stopped breathing.

"Tet-_chan_..." he whispered, but he didn't get any respond. "This is not funny. Wake up, please. Don't leave me. I need you. I... I love you. I really love you. Please."

His tears were useless. Yanking Kuroko's broken shoulders wouldn't make any differences. Kuroko was gone from his live, right in front of his eyes.

When the ambulance came, Takao was crying aloud, making the other pedestrian cried for their good act.

"CUT! Finished in one take! Come on, we still have to shoot more scenes! Takao-_kun_, Kuroko-_kun_, get ready for your next shoot!"

"Okay!" / "_Hai!_" replied the both actors, with Takao helping Kuroko wiping the fake blood from his face.

"Nice act, Kuroko!"

"You either, Takao-_kun_."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and sorry for the mistakes!**

**11/11 will be Liu Wei  
**


	8. Fatamorgana (Kuroko x Liu)

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Fatamorgana (Kuroko x Liu)  
By: Calico Neko  
**

**This chapter is for KuroLiu****'s Day** (11/11)

* * *

Fatamorgana on the desert was not a weird thing. With the hot temperature, no water, only cactuses, sometimes, desert could be the hell on earth.

However, Liu didn't feel the same. Fatamorgana was not on the desert, because fatamorgana is right infront of his eyes.

Called it as a love at first sight. and thanks to Fukui's words about women, without thinking about the consequences, the boy whose name same with one of the Chinese basketball player, took his steps to approach on someone.

"Thou are beautiful."

Liu came like the wind, without a sound but still could be heard, making that someone felt shock. That someone almost fell down the milkshake.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" was the reply that Liu got.

"Thou voice is good. Same with thy baby blue hair," stroked that someone's haired, "thy big eyes," almost touching the eyes, "and thy height," that person griped the cup of milkshake. "I like thou at the first sight. May I know thy name?"

That someone almost ran from that place. The giant figure of Liu made him looked scary, like a giant with thin eyes.

Almost chocked by the milkshake, that someone replied, "Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Beautiful name!" Kuroko felt scared seeing Liu's big smile and his cheerful voice. "If thou don't mind, please have a date with me." Kuroko finally chocked by the milkshake. He coughed, making Liu felt guilty, a little. "Are thou fine?"

Kuroko nodded and said, "I'm just surprised. It's my first time asked to have a date with."

"Thou lied!" yelled the 203 cm guy. "Thou are beautiful woman! Every man will-"

Liu couldn't continue his thought when he saw the angry red face from Kuroko. Gripping the empty cup of milkshake, Kuroko replied, "Woman?"

"Yes. Thou..."

Liu didn't continue his words now. Instead, he touched Kuroko's chest and he could feel...

"Nothing. I can't feel the 'mountain'," said him while squeezing Kuroko's supposedly boobs. "No way, Thou are-"

"A boy. I'm a male."

After saying that, Kuroko gave that too height boy his best ignite pass on the said's stomach (because he couldn't reach Liu's chest).

Seeing Kuroko's back that passed him far, Liu whined, "But he's cute and beautiful. He can't be a boy."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. Need to catch the EMA 2013.  
Thank you for reading and sorry for the mistakes!**

**For 11/12, please choose: Furihata, Himuro**


	9. Spoiled (Kuroko x Himuro)

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

******Spoiled (Kuroko x Himuro)**  
By: Calico Neko  


**This chapter is for Kuro****Himu's Day** (11/12)

* * *

"Tetsuya, here's your milkshake."

"Thank you."

Himuro Tatsuya is such a man. With his charming figure, kind smile on his lips, and the little cute chocochip on the below of his eye, he's one of the most handsome guy in town. It's not only his figure, but also his attitude. He's kind, sometime too kind, always fond to help and protect the others, not to mention he's a good fighter. One word to describe him, gentleman.

Someone who loves him so much is Tetsuya. Just like the girls and women, he always looks stunned by the 183 cm guy. With the kindness and warm aura around Himuro, Tetsuya can't resist him.

Sometimes Himuro won't be exposing his emotions, but when he is with Tetsuya, he breaks that mask called the poker face. Same with Tetsuya, Himuro can't resist Tetsuya's charm. The best part from Tetsuya is his chubby cheeks. He looks like a hamster when his sips his milkshake with his little lips. Not pinching his cheeks is a hard think for Himuro.

"_Ittai_..." says the blunet when he feels pain on his cheek, thanks to the bad fingers of Himuro.

"Ah, was that hurt?" asks Himuro while looking onto the cheek. It becomes red, but looks so cute for Tetsuya's face. "I'm sorry," apologizes Himuro as he carries Tetsuya's body onto his laps. What Himuro gets is a pout lips from Tetsuya. "I'll bring more milkshake tomorrow as my apology, okay?"

Tetsuya almost nods when Himuro and Tetsuya hear the other voice.

"Don't spoil him too much, Tatsuya-_kun_."

Himuro lifts up his face and sees...

"I've told you countless time, don't bring anything to my students, especially Kuroki-_kun_. His mother will be angry if her son becomes fat."

Himuro only smiles hearing his beloved Kuroko Tetsuya's voice.

"I'm sorry, Tetsu-_chan_. But he loves milkshake too, just like you," says Himuro, trying to defend himself.

Kuroko sighs. "That's not the problem, Tatsuya-_kun_. You spoiled him." Again, Himuro only smiles without saying anything. Grabbing the little wrist of Tetsuya, Kuroko pulls him gently to the front of the class where Tetsuya's mother has arrived to pick him up. "Come on, Kuroki-_kun_, your mother has come."

Tetsuya smiles brightly hearing his mother has come. Didn't forget to give a wave for Himuro, Tetsuya turns his head to face Himuro while saying, "Bye-bye, Tatsuya _nii-chan_!" Even he still has the empty cup of milkshake on his hand.

After assuring Kuroko's students had been picked up by their parent and they are alone in the Kuroko's classroom, Himuro plants a quick kiss on the blunet's forehead.

"You're jealous by your own student, Tetsu-_chan_," says Himuro as he tries to hold his giggle. And what he gets from Kuroko has been saying everything. Kuroko blushes. "Let's go home. I'll buy you milkshake on our way," says him while offering his hand to Kuroko.

Accepting Himuro's hand, Kuroko can only say, "Stop spoiling me, Tatsuya-_kun_."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and sorry for the mistakes!**

**11/13 will be Fukuda  
**


	10. A (Kuroko x Fukuda)

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

******A (Kuroko x Fukuda)**  
By: Calico Neko  


**This chapter is for Kuro****Fuku's Day** (11/13)

* * *

Kuroko was a nice guy, that's what Fukuda had in his mind. Until that night...

.

Today, another hell basket time from Seirin's lovely coach, Aida Riko, has made her 'beloved sons' feeling tired. It's not too exaggerated, mostly for Kuroko, to kill himself after taking a bath because for him, Aida's menu cannot be compared other than with Akashi's menu. Aida is totally a female version from his ex captain. She's a devil in her tiny and sweet figure.

"Kuroko, are you okay?" asks Furihata as he tries to help Kuroko who lies on the floor like a corpse.

Kuroko doesn't give any response. He reaches up his hand to grab Fukuda's pants instead. Limply, he speaks, "Fukuda-_kun_, please carry me to the locker room."

Fukuda bursts out the mineral water from his mouth. "Carry you?! What are you, a baby?!"

However, seeing Kuroko's puss in boots eyes makes Fukuda feeling guilty for not doing so. Like a nice big brother, he squats down to carry up Kuroko's limp body to his chest.

"Kuroko, you're heavy." Kuroko doesn't say anything. He wraps his arms around Fukuda's neck and his legs warps around Fukuda's waist. Kuroko looks like a giant koala.

On their way to the locker room, Fukuda fells tickle around his neck. It's Kuroko's breaths, blowing slowly against the neck. That makes Fukuda uncomfortable, not to mention Kuroko's nose is inhaling Fukuda's scent.

"Kuroko, don't do that!" protests Fukuda.

"I'm sorry, Fukuda-_kun_, but your scent is..." Kuroko doesn't continue his words. He takes a very deep breath, trying to memorize the sweet and hot of Fukuda's...

Finally Fukuda reaches the empty looker room. When he grabs Kuroko's back to make him sit properly on the bench, like a little brat Kuroko shakes his head. "Just a moment, Fukuda-_kun_. Please."

"But, Ah!" Fukuda flinches when he feels something wet against his neck. "Kuroko, what are you doing? Let go-" he gasps. Now, something sharp is against his neck. He tries to let Kuroko off from his body, to no avail. Kuroko grips Fukuda's body tighter than before, almost chocking him out.

Mumbling and almost making a husky voice, Kuroko says, "Fukuda-_kun_, I love your scent." Fukuda is feeling afraid now. He's not a scaredy-cat like Furihata, but he is one for this time. "Fukuda-_kun_, what is your blood type? Is it like mine? An A?"

Before Fukuda can reply him back, Kuroko's fangs have been burying deeply into the raven's neck.

Still wrapping his arms and legs around the unconscious body of Fukuda who lies on the floor, Kuroko whispers, "Ah, it's an A. Thank you for the meal, Fukuda-_kun_," while wiping the red fluid from his lips.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and sorry for the mistakes!**

**11/15 will be Kawahara**


	11. IDK (Kuroko x Kawahara)

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

******IDK (Kuroko x Kawahara)**  
By: Calico Neko  


**This chapter is for Kuro****Kawa's Day** (11/15)

* * *

This is one of the bright shiny day on this week, a good time to have a date with someone you loved, if only your beloved one doesn't say, "I'm sorry, Kawahara-_kun_, but please break up with me."

Kawahara who wants to gulp in his mineral water has to burst it out from his mouth. Shocked, of course, when without a notice, his precious one saying sensitive things like a "break-up".

"What are you saying, Kuroko? What have I done to you?" asks Kawahara as he wipes his mouth from the water.

Kuroko grips Kawahara's collar, forcing the other to lean forward. However, Kawahara backs off, making a gap between his face and Kuroko's. His face makes a red color, for some unreasonable things. Seeing Kawahara's sudden moves, Kuroko sighs and lets go Kawahara's collar.

"This is one of the reasons, Kawahara-_kun_," says Kuroko, making the other fells perplexed. "You always backed off when I tried to kiss you."

What a nightmare for Kawahara. He doesn't know what to say, and seeing Kuroko's face is only making him more confused, and guilty, probably.

"Kawahara-_kun_, did my breath smell bad?"

Another disaster is coming from Kuroko's lips. Kawahara doesn't have the answer to reply him back neither he doesn't know how Kuroko's smell is.

"I don't know what to say, Kuroko," is what Kawahara can say after taking 1 minute in silence.

For the first time ever, Kuroko throws down his cup of milkshake and stomps it hard. It's empty of course. Kuroko still didn't enough bravery to stomp the full one.

"I'm tired, Kawahara-_kun_. You said you like me but you never did what a couple would do. You never hold my hand, you never texted me, you never hug me, you never told me anything about yourself, you..." Kuroko sighs. He doesn't know what to say, Kawahara has a lot of mistakes toward his Kuroko. "It's always me who takes the move." Again, no response from the 175 cm guy. "Kawahara-_kun_, I don't know anything about you. Are we really a couple? Let's just break up, please..."

And after that, Kuroko turns around and walks further and further from Kawahara, leaving him who still didn't do or say anything. Without Kuroko knows, Kawahara is just a skeptical person and thanks to Kuroko's train of 'about Kawahara-kun', he's being demotivated to reach Kuroko back to him.

After a week, Kawahara finally can say, "Kuroko, I don't want to break up."

But it's too late, because what Kuroko gives is a, "I'm sorry, Kawahara-_kun_. I found someone better than you. And that person is..."

* * *

**Gah! I don't know anything about Kawahara!  
Thank you for reading and sorry for the mistakes!**

**And to answer Kuroko's last word, please mentioned the name. Anyone is fine, I'll make 11/? after making 11/16. It's Nigou ^^  
**


	12. Pray (Kuroko x Nigou)

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

******Pray (Kuroko x Nigou)**  
By: Calico Neko  


**This chapter is for Kuro****Nigou's Day** (11/16)

* * *

He is so terrified by the man who stands infront of him. Nothing suspicious if you saw him clearly. The flat face of his is so normal for anyone, almost making him like a nice guy. And his hand that tries to reach him looks so firm and warm. It must be nice if he can take that hand to his own. However, it's all because of his past, he had made a promise to not believe in someone else, anymore. Human is a devil and adult is their lord.

"It's fine. I won't hurt you."

But he steps back, just to meet the hard wall that stood behind him. He has trapped between the adult and the wall. He cannot escape. Just like his past time, his future will still be the same, where there will be anyone who tortures him, making him like a slave.

He whimpers and starts to sob. Just in a second, the adult one can see the bead of tear from his eyes. It's so sad to see someone as adorable as him crying like that.

The cloud becomes dark, and then the rain start to pouring, as if it is reflecting the tears.

"Please, come with me. You will get cold."

No response from the other. The adult almost snaps in anger, but he can't because of the situation. It will be worsened if he scares him more.

Taking off his jacket, he covers up the raven with his jacket, trying to warm him up.

And he struggles from the other embracement. He's so scare if he tried to kidnap him.

"Shuush... it's okay."

The adult pats his head and this time is making him calm.

Even thought they are still standing behind the rain, he feels so warm. The big and firm arms of the adult are making him comfortable, totally fit for his weak and little body.

He wants this time to last forever. With him, he is sure he'll be fine, and he'll be safe.

When the adult takes him to his home, the raven meets with another adult. He shivers. The sensation where he feels afraid is coming again.

"Tetsuya, who is he?"

His savior whose name is Tetsuya replies to the other adult, "I'm not sure."

"Kid, what's your name?"

Almost chocked by his voice, he speaks, "I'm Tetsuya."

"Ah, he has the same name with me."

"Isn't that good? So, do you have family?" the raven shakes his head. "Okay, I've decided, from now on, you are my and Tetsuya's son." Both Tetsuya agape. "Welcome home, son."

His pray is coming true. The six years old kid, Tetsuya, sometimes called as Nigou, found the new home. With Tetsuya senior and his partner in this little but warm house, Tetsuya #2 found his love and life. He found his family.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and sorry for the mistakes!**

**Based on previous chapter, for 11/? please choose: Furihata, Tsuchida, Koganei, Midorima, Mayuzumi  
**


	13. 6th (Kuroko & Mayuzumi)

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

******6th (Kuroko & Mayuzumi)**  
By: Calico Neko  


**This chapter is for Kuro****Mayu's Day** (11/5)

* * *

He hates this situation.  
Kuroko Tetsuya really hates this kind of situation.

When that person stands in front of him.  
Without showing any emotion.  
Without saying or doing anything  
Only locking his blank eyes to the blunette's.

The bead of sweat is rolling from Kuroko's temple.  
He's doomed

"Come, Kuroko."

So cold.

"We don't have time.

And toneless.

"I don't have time."

What comes out from his mouth is only an order.

But Kuroko doesn't care.  
No, Kuroko tries to ignore the order.  
Nothing good would be happened if Kuroko came with him.  
Yes.  
Kuroko is trying to believe that.

"Come on, Kuroko Tetsuya."

No.  
Kuroko doesn't want to.  
He doesn't want to go.

"This in not your place."

NO!  
This is his place.  
Seirin is his place.  
A place where his 'light' is existed.  
A place where his coach and captain will embrace his shoulder.  
A place where his dear friends will comfort him.  
A place where their little mascot will bark to cheer them up.

"You know that, right?"

Kuroko knows.  
But he doesn't want to know.  
He doesn't want to believe.  
One thing he knows  
One thing he believes  
Is...  
Seirin is not only the house.

"This is not our place"

Seirin is his home.

"We are the sixth men."

Kuroko will be fine in here.

"We are phantoms."

Kuroko will be safe in here.

"We live behind the shadow."

A place where Kuroko can see the lights.

"We live in the darkness."

A place where he can feel warm.

"Playing time is over."

And it ends...  
NOW

.

"Come on, Kuroko Tetsuya. We go home."

"Yes, Mayuzumi Chihiro-_kun_."

.

And we go home.  
To the place where the shadow is existed.  
A place where darkness is surrounding us.

Because we are the 6th phantom men.

.

"It's cold and dark in here."  
"Please save me."

* * *

**There's something wrong with my brain. So sorry, dear Kuroko.**

**This is the last chapter for ********Kuroko no XY**. Thank you so much for reading and your supports. Love you, guys!  
And since this is the last update (probably), I wanna say... Review, please!  


**Once again, thank you very much!**

**(Mayuzami Chihiro is on the charas tag! Yuhuu!)**

* * *

******The End  
(Or, should I continue?)  
**


End file.
